User talk:MaddiKitten/Archive I
Welcome Hi, welcome to the MaddiKitten! Thanks for your edit to the Dragon Slayer Magic page. Getting started tends to be the hardest part for many new to any wiki, so here are some useful links to get you on your way here and clarify things for you. *'Make sure to check out the Rules page before creating an article. It's expected of ALL users to follow these guidelines. It's very important that you have a grasp of the rules on this site. Please, before you do anything else, read this page.' *The first few steps *What you need for creating characters! *For more help on article creation, check out this blog. *Here is a list of very useful templates for article creation on the wiki. *As a result of many users utilising Slayer Magic when they just begin on the wiki,User:Ash9876, one of the admins, has created a blog explaining the pros and cons of both Lost Magic and Standard Magic and how Standard Magic may be used to a higher degree. Please read this, as it will be beneficial to you. Also, please make your way to this blog and read carefully. *Also, here is a list of the Admins on the Fairy Tail Fanon. Please leave a message on my talk page if you need any help with anything! Enjoy your time here! Perchan (talk) 23:11, January 8, 2015 (UTC) Perchan's Replies First off, look at other Magic pages such as Solar Dragon Slayer Magic. That's how you properly format a page. Please don't change it back to your formatting again- it looks unprofessional and generally sloppy. Anyway, I'll write up a description for the page right now. Also, you can't use another slayer's techniques except for the most basic stuff, such as the roar. The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 02:10, January 17, 2015 (UTC) I've started you off, it's a basic description- add flair and what YOUR character can do with her magic, and you'll be set. Do you want any more help? Either way, please post at the bottom of my talk page so I don't have to search for yer message :P The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 02:25, January 17, 2015 (UTC) --- Go ahead with lacrima. And you ask me for magic pages and formatting and all that, you ask User:LastationLover5000 for character pages and all that. Also, sorry about that lol, I had one of my OCD fits. And sure, go ahead with your power. And you have a good one too :P The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 12:25, January 18, 2015 (UTC) --- Having the same name as Seras would be considered a crossover, so no. The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) --- You don't make a blog for questions. You message my talk page; hence why it was deleted, I told you this. Anyway, go ahead, use the same images. And yes, you can make it a crystal dragon slayer. And no, make your own Crystal Dragon Slayer Magic page, call it "Crystal Dragon Slayer Magic (insertnamehere)". Write your own description, too. If you want help writing the description up just ask me. The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 00:23, January 16, 2015 (UTC) Sure. The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 01:24, January 27, 2015 (UTC) Well, you can make Venus; what Key is it?. Also, there's to be no gods or goddesses here- it all depends on your definition really, but I highly suggest against it unless you can provide me a definition of your interpretation of a goddess- but even so, don't actually call it a goddess. Also, don't call it Etro- then it's a crossover and against the rules. And yes, you have permission to use Chaos Magic cuz the creator hasn't been here for more than a year. The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 06:01, January 31, 2015 (UTC) --- You can't make it a Gold Key- because, as far as we know, all the Gold Keys have been introduced. Just make a Crystal one- but ask User:LastationLover5000 about that because he made the crystal keys. Anyway, after that, yer good to go. The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 21:51, February 1, 2015 (UTC) Sure, go ahead, but remember to call it "Light Devil Slayer Magic (Maddi)" or something. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 23:48, February 15, 2015 (UTC) Just state that "In addition to light, the user of Light Devil Slayer Magic is capable of using both sources of solar energy and lunar energy, as they both fall under the category of "light". Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 23:49, February 16, 2015 (UTC) Hello there MaddiKitten! Sorry to interupt you but after visiting some of your pages, I wanted to give you some advice. I think you might want to add property templates on your pages so no one else will edit them. You should also add catagories on your pages. BTW, nice pictures! I can't believe that you drew them, their amazing!White(Arg.Homework) 00:26, February 19, 2015 (UTC) Sure, go ahead :P Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 16:09, February 20, 2015 (UTC) Sure, go ahead :P Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 02:24, February 21, 2015 (UTC) I'm sorry. Look, I'm sorry Maddi, I won't be like that again, I loves you, come back. DX I'm REALLY really sorry, Like... I'm so sorry, just don't be upset with me. DX Frozen Cupcakes (talk) 02:28, January 16, 2015 (UTC) Advice Maddi, whatever you do, don't make a blank article. The bare minimum for formatting is that you have an introduction and an infobox, as well as the basic section headers. If you have to create an article but don't know precisely how you want to write it out, then you should make a sandbox for those kind of situations, alright?--Mina Țepeș (Enter the Bund) 18:22, February 10, 2015 (UTC) Permission - Solar Magic Hello there Maddi, can I have your permission to use Solar Magic? I know that there is a free use template available;- but using someone else article without informing them is not my style. So, can I use it? :) F And A (Definition Of Perfection) 07:07, February 22, 2015 (UTC) F And A : Well... Okay Maddi, that is surely a one-long message @_@ , but thank you by the way, I love long message. Actually, I did check out some of your Ocs and I could say that Seras and Clairre did got my attention. Also, it is nice to see a brave person who pair up their Oc and canon characters (in a different method) without the Admin's getting into you. Anyway, what kind of layout did you talked about? After you described everything, regardless of what kind of layout, the answer is : yes, go ahead with the layout thing, and the templates. F And A (Definition Of Perfection) 09:01, February 23, 2015 (UTC) Permission I have no problem with you using Darkness Demon Slayer Magic if you want to use it for a character: just let me know what characters you want to use it for. Also, instead of Holy Demon Slayer Magic, why not try Light Demon Slayer Magic? That way, you will have the Darkness and the Light, making whatever character using them a manipulator of Twilight. John Wick (Contact · Works) 18:20, February 23, 2015 (UTC)